


A Thousand Times

by Badgirl19524



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Immortal!Lance, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Reincarnated!Keith, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl19524/pseuds/Badgirl19524
Summary: Of all the times I've died for you... This one is the hardest.





	A Thousand Times

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so let me level with you, this might not be good, but it's emotionally charged and sappy. I put a lot of work into it instead of doing a different story, so here. The story no one asked for and no one needed. Hope someone likes it.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on my phone so for any formatting issues I'm sorry.

I remember the first time we met. When the world was still young and humanity was barely able to talk.

I can still picture your dark eyes and darker skin, the red paint on your cheeks and nose. You've had so many names, but in one form or another you've always been ‘Red’ to me. You were so curious, with so much awe and wonder, it was beautiful. We couldn't talk to each other, but we knew each other, strange I know, but true. I loved you deeply, but even then I knew you would one day die… and I would not.

So on the day you should have died, killed with three other men in your Tribe, I was there. I died for you instead.

I remember the feeling of the wildebeest’s horns piercing my stomach, tearing, bones breaking under the stampede. I remember your fear, the look of loss I saw, and tears smeared the red on your face, dirt covering the markings on your chest. I remember dying instead of you.

The next time I met you, you're skin was lighter, the air cold, the world changing.

This time you were a girl, your eyes alight with wonder once again, the animal skins you wore were red. You were just as beautiful and I loved you just as dearly as you sat in front of the tall fire and sang with the other women of your Tribe. You told stories then, that I understood as fantastical even if the meaning was lost to me.

We had a child in this life, but she did not survive.

I remember you should have drown in this life, but I didn't let you. How could I? I remember when you slipped at the edge of the river, deep and fast moving. I barely grabbed you in time, pushing you to the shore in time to take your place. I only caught a glimpse of you on the ground, heard your terrified scream, before all I saw was water. It filled my lungs. I died again for you.

I died many times for you before our next proper meeting. Many accidents I took from you and evil I spared you from… I rather die than you.

Our next true meeting was somewhere cool, the world was growing, people learning, speaking, wondering, thinking… You were a young boy, your pale skin and blue eyes accompanied with a mess of dirty blond hair kept together with a red tie.

It was always sad when I met you so young because I knew that soon I would have to leave you…

I remember you helped in a bakery, you spoke so beautifully about this place, it was a gift to know you as an innocent in a new world. I remember you liked to watch the ships across the ocean, and the sky change from blue to orange to inky midnight, the stars had facilitated you in every life.

The smell of smoke had filled my lungs, my panic and fear to get you out of that bakery you had loved filled my mind. I remember picking you up and holding you to my chest, you were so small… sadly after you were safe, the roof collapsed and the fire consumed me.

Again we met in an age of exploration, you were dapper, dressed in a red suit and top hat to cover your short black hair. Your eyes shone when I saw you, and I know that we kissed there in the street as we had known for many months we would meet, writing letters from across the seas. We made love for the first time in centuries and I held you to my chest, keeping so close.

I spent many years with you in this life, until someone found out…

I didn't understand their hatred, but I protected you to my last breath, giving you time to leave. I'll never forget your tears there.

It was many of your lives and many of my deaths, before we met again. You were a ruler of a powerful land, it was cold there, but it was beautiful. You wore the finest robes, my favorite of them was red. I worked for you in this life, and I was never allowed you, but to be in your presence I basked. I loved you still in this life as every other.

I remember serving you dinner one night and you had a guest. I refused to give you your drink and instead drank it myself, only fall terribly ill. My stomach was dissolved and my organs destroyed. I remember a strange look in your eyes, a gratefulness that it was me instead of you. That was the worst pain I had felt, but still I understood, I was grateful it was me as well… Before I died, after days of agony, you thanked me for my sacrifice, and promised I would not be forgotten. I shed a tear knowing that was untrue.

I still protected you in every life after, until we met again, in a new land, it's people young and it's meaning still unsure even after many years of freedom.

I remember you were in chains in this life, but still you were so strong. You had a will of iron, but the mind to know better than to anger those who could harm you if you spoke one word wrong. It hurt me badly to see you like that, the scars on your skin. I was sickened that I had to buy you to free you. And yet for a long time you still resented me… you were afraid I was like them.

I did not touch you for many months, but I cared for you, and kept you safe.

I remember how you feared in the aftermath of our first kiss. I promised I'd keep you safe and you believed me, for that I was thankful. I remember lying with you, running my hands over your skin, hard and scarred from years of work and punishment. I kissed every one of them daily.

When they came for you, you ran, I told you to. Screamed for you to do so. I wouldn't let them take you, so they took me, I was hanged in that life.

I was thankful for our next meeting to be so soon after, you were the daughter of a wealthy man and for the first time in your lives we married. You looked so beautiful in that dress, white as fresh snow, you're flowing red hair curled and done up.

We had three children, two daughters and a little boy, they were precious and beautiful and I loved our family very much. I loved the moments we spent together, sitting in the warm night pointing out bright stars and constellations. Every moment I had with you I savored because eventually it would be my last.

I remember the train ride we took to see family, we never made it. I covered your face and held you to my chest, I promised it would be okay… Our children lost their father instead of losing you…

It was far too many years, too many deaths, until again we met.

You were a scholar, a wonderer, a dreamer. Studying the stars, oh how you wanted to travel through them and see the worlds beyond ours. It was fascinating to hear you speak of the beauty in the stars, I loved so much to hear you speak of them. I remember again the nights we spent looking at the sky, our sides pressed together and our fingers laced. Our lips would brush softly and we would laugh. You were so happy and I was too.

I did not die for you in this life, instead I died in my heart when discovering your lack of faithfulness to me. I could not be angry with you, but it hurt me dearly. I guess you could not be the same in every life, and all I could do was pray this would never happen again… Though I do think, when you realize how you hurt me, you felt the guilt of your actions, but I couldn't return to you in the same way. I was too afraid to get hurt again by the only one I had loved.

I remember a new world, one of love and freedom, even if it was hard at first to understand this.

I saw you, pale skin, black hair, dark eyes, in a cold park with a red scarf fluttering in the wind. When a hard gust blew it off I caught it returning it to you. I can still see your smile and the blush on your cheeks from the cold and maybe embarrassment. We talked for a time and went for coffee, it was lovely. But it was only this day that I knew you, because you stepped into the street only for me to pull you back and slip.

The car didn't stop in time.

You were young the next time we met, with a fiery passion and a fierceness in your deep blue eyes, your mess of black hair was adorable and the jacket you wore was red. It was a new age, and the sky was not the limit anymore. It was amazing truly for you to get your wish of traveling the stars. That's what you trained for. I did too.

I remember you left for a long time until I found you again with some help from friends having found now a whole group of people that I hoped to meet in a new life. We fought in this life, always trying to out do each other, always trying to do better. I remember the feeling of bubbling jealousy I felt from you after we discovered our purpose. When space was normal to see out the windows when the company of our friends was all we knew. I felt like I was getting back at you for what you did in that life. But you didn't understand your own jealousy to see me with others, but still it was there. We trained and fought together, side by side to defend the weak and save the galaxy. It was truly exhilarating.

Our first kiss in this life was nothing short of fierce, it was angry and jealous and fueled with longing. It escalated rather quickly, but it was so worth it in the end, to hold you in my arms. It took me too long to admit how much it really meant to me. But it took you longer.

The last battle, for our home, is happening around me. I see it, know it in my heart that this is where I will die. The next thing I know is the feeling of a blade piercing my armor, my eyes go wide. I see you from across the battlefield, you scream out in anger and pain as if it was you who was dying. I can hear my heartbeat loud in my ears as slowly the fighting stops. My blood covering the ground under me.

I can't feel the pain anymore, I was in shock. My eyes drift slowly to you, your voice muffled as you shout for the others to get help, but my heart is slowing, my breathing shallow. I see your tears and reach up to brush them away.

“Lance everything is going to be fine, you're not dying here, you hear me? Just keep looking at me, don't worry…” You're pleading holding my hand to your cheek as tears spill out faster. “I love you, okay, please come on, you can't just leave me, you can't just die here… I-I need you, we just… we just got together, finally after so long, please you have to make it out of here.” My own tears are clear, my vision blurring.

“I'll see you again…” I barely breathe out.

“Lance? Lance! Guys! Someone anyone, help! He’s crashing- …” then everything was black. I can only hope to see you soon.


End file.
